A Round Of Applause
by NLaddict
Summary: A.U. Some of our favorite characters get together to perform some Karaoke.


Summery: A.U. Some of our favorite characters get together to perform some Karaoke._This is a spin off from my story Against All Odds._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling. I did not make up any of the song lyrics, the are belong to the artists.

Author Note: Just pretend that the kids doing the karaoke sound like the artist originally doing the songs and everything will be alright. Information about the songs are at the bottom of the page. Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

The Great Hall was in a state of excitement that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had not seen in a great while. The Headmaster had just announced that the fifth through seventh year students would have the option of performing in a Karaoke contest. Each house would perform on a different night, against there own housemates. He hadn't expected them to react so well. But the students were ecstatic.

"Sign-ups start tomorrow outside of the Great Hall." said the Headmaster, once everyone had quieted down. "Now enjoy dinner!"

* * *

"Is this really a good idea?" stated Professor McGonagall, later on that night in the teacher's lounge.

"I think it will give the students a chance to really express themselves." said Professor Sprout, taking a sip of tea.

"I think it will give them a chance to act like idiots in front of the whole school." drawled Professor Snape, from his customary place in the dark corner of the room.

"Well, I think it's just fantastic!" squealed Professor Flitwick. "Miss Lovegood already told me she plans to enter!"

"Oh goodie." Snape exclaimed sarcastically. "Perhaps Longbottom will enter, then we'll have a real comedy fest on our hands."

"Oh hush, Severus." said Sprout. "Leave the poor boy alone."

"I have more important things to do then discussing this brainless idea of Albus's." sneered Snape, leaving the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Like pretending you're Batman." said Flitwick quietly.

Both Sprout and McGonagall laughed out loud at Flitwick's comment.

"I believe I heard a rumor that Miss Granger would like to enter." said McGonagall, after everyone had calmed down.

"Then that does it." said Sprout standing up. "If Hermione Granger thinks it's a good idea, then it must be. I'm off to bed. Goodnight all."

Later, after Sprout and Flitwick had left the lounge, McGonagall sat alone contemplating.

_Was this really a good idea?_

_How bad could it be?_

_Does Severus really like to pretend he's Batman?_

McGonagall smiled to herself. Only one way to find out, and she got up and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore had posted a sheet of paper outside the doors to the Great Hall. Right away the students had flocked to it to sign their names, and songs.

After the initial commotion, Harry Potter walked up to the sign-up sheet and signed himself up.

"What song you doing, Harry?" said Ron, walking up next to him.

"Gone So Young." said Harry, looking at his best friend.

"Can I do it with you, Harry?" said Ron, excitedly. "Please, I know exactly what to do, and I promise I'll be good."

Draco Malfoy, who had been walking by at that very moment, stopped short and gave Harry and Ron a weird look. The three boys stared at each other for a few moments.

"You're both sick." Draco said shaking his head, and continued walking.

"That didn't sound right." said Ron, his ears turning pink.

"No." said Harry, giving Ron a Don't-Ever-Say-That-Again glare. "It didn't."

"Sorry." Ron muttered.

"Of course you are." said Harry, and wrote Ron's name next to his and the two boys walked into breakfast.

* * *

Hermione Granger quietly walked up to the sign-up sheet and wrote her name and song down. She then quickly ran into the Great Hall after Harry and Ron.

* * *

"Hey, Dean!" shouted Seamus, running up to the sign-up sheet.

"Sup?" said Dean.

"Lets you and me show this school how to rock out." said Seamus, grabbing the quill.

"Fine, but I choose the song." said Dean, grabbing the quill from Seamus.

"Why?" asked Seamus.

"Because last time we did karaoke you had us sing The Spice Girls." said Dean.

"I was young and drunk." said Seamus defensively.

"It was last week and you had half a glass of Firewhiskey!" said Dean.

"Okay fine." said Seamus, giving up.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was an incredibly shy person, so it was no wonder that he walked right past the karaoke sign-up sheet without even looking up from his shoes.

"Neville, sweetie." said a voice behind him.

Neville turned around to see his girlfriend, Ginny, looking at him, from the sign-up sheet.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I'm signing myself up." she said, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh." he said and walked over to her. She covered the sheet quickly and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Oh no." she said, giving him a quick kiss. "You'll have to wait and hear what I sing."

"Just promise me you didn't pick… _that_ song." said Neville blushing.

"What song?" said Ginny innocently.

"You know what song." said Neville, blushing harder.

"You can't possibly mean the song where the girl talks about wanting to have kinky sex all night with her boyfriend, do you?" said Ginny sweetly.

"Not so loud." Neville shrieked, turning a shade of red that could rival Ginny's hair.

"That wasn't loud." Ginny laughed and skipped ahead of him into the Great Hall.

"Ginny!" he shouted following her. "Promise me!"

* * *

On the Gryffindor night of the karaoke contest, the audience turnout was perhaps larger than that of any of the other Houses. Many had heard that Harry Potter was going to be performing and they were excited.

"Alright students." said Professor Dumbledore standing in the front of the Hall, where a large stage had been assembled. "Welcome to our final night of Karaoke. The Gryffindor House will begin in a few moments."

Professor McGonagall got up on the stage and stood at the microphone.

"First up, we have Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The are singing "If You Could Only See."

The crowd broke out into applause as the music started and Seamus and Dean got onto the stage.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
__Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me__Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't__Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can  
__If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

_Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do_

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

Everyone applauded loudly as the music stopped. Seamus bowed to the audience as Dean pulled him off stage by the shirt of his collar.

"That was very good, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas" said Professor McGonagall, beaming. Obviously proud that the members of her House could perform so well.

After a few more students had performed, Professor McGonagall announced a name no one could possibly imagine. "Miss Hermione Granger is up now." said McGonagall. "She will be performing "In This Life."

Hermione cautiously walked onto the stage, a blush obvious on her face. She looked out at the crowd and took a deep breath as the music began to play.

_I was nurtured  
I was sheltered  
I was curious and young  
__I was searching for that something  
Trying to find it on the run  
__Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life_

_In this life_

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
I'm following…  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

_Ohhh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_In this life ohhhh_

_I have faltered  
__I have stumbled  
I have found my feet again  
I've been angry  
__And I've been shaken  
Found a new place to begin  
And my persistence  
__To make a difference  
Has led me safe into your hands  
In this life_

_In this life_

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
I'm following...  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

_Ohh woah woah woah woah_

_In this life yeah yeah yeah_

_I was put here for a reason  
I was born into this world  
And I'm living  
__And I'm believing  
That I was meant to be your girl  
__In this life_

_In this life_

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
I'm following...  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

_Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_In this life_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_In this life _

_Ohh ohh oh oh_

_In this life yeah yeah yeah yeah_

The crowd was absolutely silent as the music stopped. Hermione looked as if she was about to cry, when suddenly Ron and Harry jumped up on their chairs and started cheering there heads off. The rest of the audience soon joined them. Hermione had tears in her eyes as McGonagall led her off the stage, past Ginny.

"Wish me luck." Ginny said.

"That was amazing, wasn't it." said McGonagall as she walked back onto the stage with Ginny.

"Our next performer is Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked out into the crowd and immediately saw her boyfriend looking ready to faint. She still hadn't told him what song she was doing.

"Miss Weasley." McGonagall began. "Will be performing the song, "If I Ain't Got You."

Neville immediately looked relaxed as the music began to play.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial__Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
__Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter  
__And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_

The audience applauded almost as loud as they had for Hermione. Ginny looked directly at Neville and blew him a kiss. The guys around him starting picking on him for it, but he looked like he could care less. Ginny walked off the stage as McGonagall announced the final act.

"Last, but not least." she said. "We have Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley performing, "Gone So Young."

Harry and Ron had barely gotten onto the stage when the audience started clapping.

"Don't clap yet." Harry said, into the microphone. "We're pretty bad."

The audience started laughing as the music began.

_I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I've lost any chance for me to say  
To say that I miss you  
Say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay____I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories  
Gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart  
Know that I'm with you all along_

_Where ever you go  
I will be waiting  
Whenever you call  
I will be there  
Whatever it takes  
I'll make your darkest days alright  
I'm in your heart tonight_

_I never thought  
That this could go  
And take me away  
From all I know  
And lead me to think  
I'm on my own  
But your love will take me  
You were the one_

Who sat through nights  
You held me tight  
And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for  
The love you gave to me

Where ever you go  
_I will be waiting  
Whenever you call  
__I will be there  
Whatever it takes  
__I'll make your darkest days alright  
I'm in your heart tonight_

_Tonight_

_Where ever you go  
__I will be waiting  
Whenever you call  
__I will be there  
Whatever it takes  
__I'll make your darkest days alright  
I'm in your heart tonight_

_Where ever you go  
I will be waiting  
Whenever you call  
I will be there  
Whatever it takes  
I'll make your darkest days alright  
I'm in your heart tonight_

_I know you're there  
If ever you cry  
__Just know  
I'm in your heart tonight_

_I'm in your heart tonight_

Harry and Ron left the stage as the audience clapped loudly. McGonagall walked past them and couldn't help but look proud at the members of her House.

"Thank you to all our participants." she said. "Give them all another round of applause."

The crowd erupted into applause.

"We would like to thank everyone for being here." said Headmaster Dumbledore. "We appreciate everyone's time and have fun in class tomorrow, Goodnight."

**-THE END-**

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreicated!

* * *

(Seamus and Dean) If You Could Only See is by Tonic  
(Hermione) In This Life is by Delta Goodrem  
(Ginny) If I Ain't Got You is by Alicia Keyes  
(Harry and Ron) Gone So Young is by Amber Pacific


End file.
